Darkness Rising
by ErebeaHallows24
Summary: Taken from his home, from his family, from everything he ever loved. It was all stolen from him as he was cast into the unknown. In a new world with stronger foes and unimaginable power, what fate awaits him? Beware, the Darkness is rising...


**Darkness Rising**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from High School DxD or Negima.**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

It felt like he was being ripped apart, cell by cell, and sown back together. Agonizing pain wracked through his body, pulsing like veins. With each pulse the pain became worse, until it became unbearable. Soon, for the first time in years, he fell unconscious.

(**Flashback**)

He sat in a comfortable chair on a balcony over looking the vast castle underground of Mahora Academy. Beside him on either side was an empty seat were his two companions usually sat, in front of him was a short stool with an assortment of beverages. The balcony itself was on the highest of the underground floors, positioned to overlook the entirety of the underground. The view was majestic, showing the jungle like canopy around the castle, an exquisite waterfall and a small lake.

As the man sat there, he felt a feeling of foreboding he hadn't felt in centuries. It was the same sense he got at the time Fate stabbed him through the chest in the Gate port all those years ago. But he dismissed it as an effect of the ultra strong liquor he was currently drinking. Nothing could sneak up on him anymore, at least not with using an extremely rare artifact. The likes of which are hardly ever obtained in this day and age.

Things had been great for him and his family, they had spent the past millennium together. Wether they trained, relaxed, researched or anything else they were content in each other's company. Sometimes they went out into the world and fought against the greater evils the world want ready for, or to find an ancient artifact or ruin that held great power. But more often then not they stayed in the castle.

Behind him he could sense his partners approaching slowly, both apparently in deep thought. That was something else they had begun to do a lot, simply sit back and think, regardless of the topic. They found the exercise to be quite soothing.

When the pair got close enough they called out to him. "Hey, Negi, feel like going a few rounds. I've been itching to get some good exercise!"

It was Asuna Kakarazaka who spoke. The girl appearing to be in her late twenties had long orange hair, one blue one green eye, slightly tan skin and a lithe but firm frame. Beside her was a girl that looked about the same age with long blond hair, light blue eyes, white skin, large breasts and an hour glass figure. This woman's name was Evangeline A K McDowell.

A sadistic smirk appeared on Eva's face. "Then we'll go a few, it's been awhile since I've stretched my muscles."

Sweat dropping at the Evangeline's inherent cruelty, Negi replied. "Ok, let's go. I've been sitting here for long enough as it is."

Rather than walking down the steps, Negi simply jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed in the courtyard where they did most of their sparring. Quickly following suit, the girls jumped down as well. Eva walked over to the bench that sat against the wall for such occasions, while Asuna turned toward Negi.

The two combatants dropped into their respective stances and silently agreed to go when the bell atop the tower chimed next. It wasn't a moment before it did so. DONG.

As the bell struck both Negi and Asuna blurred before disappearing from sight, such was their speed. They reappeared half way between them, Negi had his fist buried in Asuna's stomach while she had her foot on the side of his head. Breaking apart not a second later, the two clashed again. They repeated this cycle as if it was a dance, appearing only to disappear an instant later. Then the routine broke with an extra punch added by Negi, sending Asuna flying across the courtyard and into a fortified wall. You could almost hear the crack of her elbow as it shattered on impact.

But it was far from over, Asuna hauled herself up and mended her bones using her Kanka. She drew her Pactio card and screamed "Adeat!" A massive claymore appeared in her hands, the white aura of magic cancel surrounding it. She charged at Negi.

At the same time Negi called upon the earth and formed a rugged sword with out magical properties. Grasping it, he held it up sideway to block the strike he knew would come. Without a seconds delay, it landed on the sword rather than its intended target. The battle once again descended into the blur, disappear, reappear routine. Finally Asuna got an advantage and struck Negi in the ribs, knocking him back and cutting him open.

Thinking quick, Negi summoned a set of rock armor to shield himself from the blade and refined his blade. He came back at Asuna with a lightning fast blow to the thigh and then to the shoulder. Asuna countered with an equally fast parry for the second blow and a strike at his chest, destroying a portion of his armor. But her action left a large opening on her side, and she was to late to realize it. Negi charged an insane number of light arrows in his palm the struck Asuna with the. The blow knocked her across the courtyard and into another wall, this time she was unconcious.

Running over to Asuna, Negi looked at the wounds from the short spar and saw they were minimal. He quickly woke her and sat her up. She sighed. "I guess I got beat again. You think I'll ever catch up?"

"Of course you will! I have no doubt about that. Just not today." Smiling innocently, Negi helped Asuna up. As he did so all the wounds that had marred them regenerated.

Shivering at the feeling, Asuna complained. "I'll never get used to that feeling!"

Both Negi and Eva chuckled at that, neither of them even noticed the sensation of flesh knitting itself back together anymore. Unfortunately it creeped the Hell out of Asuna, ever since she first felt it after modifying her Kanka and gaining a form of immortality similar to that Magia Erebea gifted.

As Asuna left the training ground to sit on the bench, Eva moved onto the field.

An aura of icy darkness formed around Eva, while one of dark lightning surrounded Negi. The two stared down, seemingly gauging each other's strength.

With a clap of thunder, Negi disappeared from his starting location. When he returned to sigh he was behind Eva, a foot planted firmly in her lower back.

Spinning around instantly, Eva removed the appendage and threw Negi fifty yards into the air. Following him up, she launched spears of ice at him. They shattered before reaching him, the lightning aura proving to much for them.

Regaining his balance, Negi bolted at Eva. He caught her off balance and barraged her with lightning fast punches. He ended the flurry with a strong elbow to the gut, knocking her back into the ground. Conjuring a mammoth spear of lightning, Negi prepared to end the fight, hopefully.

On the ground, Eva rolled over. She briefly wondered when Negi had gotten so much stronger. It was probably that he naturally held back against her and the alcohol in his system was relieving him of that disadvantage. She quickly ridded herself of those thoughts, they were a distraction. She immediately spotted Negi's rapidly growing spear and formulated a plan. Leaping up, she gathered a mass of dark ice and formed an insanely firm wall. Then she erected a seven layer magic barrier, very much similar to those the Averruncus series used. The two combined shields would take almost the entirety of the blow.

As Negi's spear reached maximum strength, he knew it was time to launch it. He had seen what Eva planned to do, and had added a little something extra to the tip of his spear in the hopes it would break through the shields. So with a decent amount of effort, he threw the spear at Eva.

The spear flew at great speeds, impacting the ice wall in less than a second. The initial force of the blow destroyed the wall, but the barriers caught the spear. It was now a fight of attrition. Both combatants poured raw magic into their respective spells, trying to over power the other. Eventually the stalemate broke, and Evangeline came out on top. The near millennium's worth of experience she held over Negi had given her the edge needed to claim the victory.

Negi fell to the ground from his position levitating in the air, the impact knocking the air out of him. He picked himself up and waltzed over to Eva. "You've beaten me again, dear. But next time I'll win."

Giggling slightly, Eva stared into his eyes. Over the years she had learn more from Negi than he could imagine. While it didn't always show to strangers, her cruel personality had died down and was slowly replaced by a more caring one. The love that fueled it was centered around Negi.

Now, in the privacy of their home, she freely displayed her emotions. Leaning forward, Eva claimed Negi's lips in a gentle kiss. Not caring in the slightest that Asuna was watching.

Absorbed in their show of affection, neither noticed the tare in the fabric of reality opening behind Negi. The rift was at first a small opening, but it grew exponentially until finally it was a gaping tear threatening to pull in whatever stood before it.

Asuna, being on the opposite side of the courtyard, saw the rift and attempted to warn Negi. Unfortunately, by the time she called out his name the rift had already taken hold, pulling him from the only family he had. As soon as he was entirely through the hole, it imploded on itself, closing with no way to be reopened. All Eva and Asuna could do was stand there in shock, Negi was taken from them. He would be alright, they had faith in him, but how would they get him back? Would they ever get to see him again? They didn't know, but they did know that Negi Springfield was far from gone.

**Unknown Location (Present Time)**

Negi snapped awake, his nightmare slash memory jolting him from sleep. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He hadn't experienced something like this in centuries, not once since he, Eva and Asuna began sleeping together. It was unsettling to feel it again.

Looking around, Negi saw that he was in an endless plain of color. It looked almost like a kaleidoscope. A few feet away from him lay an ancient looking man with long whit hair and a beard. His eyes were blue and spoke of eons worth of experience. The man held an aura of authority and power that could push most people to their knees.

Calling out to him, Negi stood up and walked over to him. "Sir, are you alright?"

Weakly, the man replied. "Not really, my boy, not really." He coughed up some blood.

Kneeling beside the man, Negi tried to offer some comfort. "Is there anything I can do for you? Contact anyone, patch you up, get you something?"

The man smiled, it was rare to see such genuine conceal in a stranger these days. "There is something you could do."

"Of course, just tell me." Negi never could turn down one in need, regardless of the situation.

The man dug into his robes and pulled out a golden key. He held the key out to Negi. "Take this key, you'll know what to do with it when the time comes."

Negi grabbed the key and place it in his pocket. "Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Sal. I'm the one that called you here."

Negi looked incredulous, he had just helped the man that took him from his family. "But why!?"

"Because this world is going to need a savior. Our Earth has been on the brink of destruction for centuries, and I am powerless to stop it. The only people strong enough to prevent it are dead, dying or unwilling to interfere. So I reached out with the last of my powers, to another Earth, and pulled forth the most powerful, or potentially so, benevolent being. But I run out of time, I've been on my deathbed here in this place between dimensions for close to a century awaiting your arrival. The key will tell you what I could not. Please, my friend, save my dying world, protect it like you did your own." With that Sal's body began to shimmer, slowly then more quickly. He began to fade and within moments he was gone. Unknown to Negi, the key flashed brightly just as Sal disappeared.

Smiling, Negi shook his head. That was all he needed, another world to save. But the prospect of strong opponents did appeal greatly to him. He hid it very well, but deep inside he was a battle maniac. "Well, guess I should get to work."

**Chapter End**

**A/n:** Thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism and good ideas are welcome.


End file.
